


Bon Appetite

by elrond50



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, M/M, PWP, Scott and Yancy are around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: Chuck discovers an old television show about cooking. It helps his recovery.





	Bon Appetite

 He was alive. Chuck understood he should be very happy about that simple fact, but he’d been active all his life. Now he was stuck in Medical recovering from a ride to the surface after Striker was detonated by Marshal Pentecost. He was mostly thankful, but a leg that had to be immobilized as the carbon fiber rods stabilized bones, as his wrist and arm healed from a few breaks, and as he recovered from a severe concussion. So he was alive. And stuck in bed.

After three days he’d demanded his tablet. His dad tried to get him to rest, but Chuck decided to call him several choice words. Mako and Raleigh only popped in once a day to see if Chuck was okay.

By week two Chuck caught up on all the engineering journals he followed. He’d looked over all the parts manifests and mentally assembled a mini jaeger with them. Done a few crossword puzzles. Played Ma Jong, solitaire, and chess against the computer. The Extreme Engineering show he’d discovered when he’d been at the Academy was rewatched already.

He was even caught up on some email correspondence with some engineering gurus at some major universities. Apparently almost getting blown up at the bottom of the ocean made some engineers giddy with questions. Wankers.

“This is the quietest I’ve seen you,” Herc Hansen noted as he walked into his son’s medical suite. “Not terrorizing the nurses?”

“Nah, they help me unlike a bunch of wankers I know that pop in then leave.” He glared at his dad with that remark. “Stuck here another two weeks to make sure my leg is fully stable. Everyone else gets to do as they please.”

Herc didn’t roll his eyes, but people were celebrating and his kid was stuck. Even he’d been able to go and have some fun for once. “When you’re healed you can do what you want too.”

“Oi, no one will want to see me by then. All celebrated out and moved on!” Chuck fumed and turned back to his tablet. The only ones who seemed to care were the academics.

Throwing his hands in the air, Herc turned and left. He never knew how to handle his son and he really didn’t want to fight. For several hours he thought he’d lost him and then for hours they fought to keep his son alive. The kid would get a chance, he was a hero, fought longer than anyone but him.

“How’s his mood?”

Herc looked up and spotted Raleigh heading in. “Sour as ever. Thinks the celebrations are over and he got left out.”

That got an eye roll from Raleigh. “You haven’t told him that Australia is waiting to throw him a parade in every major city? That half the women on the planet are signing up for a ‘Date Chuck Hansen’ website?”

No one authorized that site. There was no way Chuck was going to participate in it. Herc sighed again. “Supposed to be a surprise, the parades. He’ll want to walk for them and that will be months. Plus they want him in South America, for some reason.”

“He can be pretty cute,” Raleigh offered. “He’s a jackass, but looks adorable sometimes. There is a reason that site is so popular.”

“Oi, mate,” Herc scrubbed a hand across his face. “Don’t know how to take that. Leave him be for now.”

* * *

 

It was late that night after he’d had a nap and was now restless. Story of his life currently, nothing to do and nowhere to go. He flipped through stuff on his tablet and found a cooking site. He’d been in Shatterdomes since he was ten. All he knew was the grub they served. Sure a bit was regional, but it was standard for the most part. But nothing spectacular. Occasionally his dad or Uncle Scott would get something from the city they were in, but it was rare. This was just something he had no experience with at all.

‘ _French Cooking with Julia Child’_ caught his eye. He loaded it and sent the file to the large display.

“ _The Art of French cooking is based in love. Everyone should try these wonderful dishes…”_

Over the next four hours Chuck watched enthralled by the black & white show of a giant woman cooking food that sounded complex, wonderful, and utterly beyond his abilities.

He found a copy of her first book and downloaded it to his tablet. He fell asleep forty pages into the cooking tome and with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Every time his meal arrived, Chuck sighed and tried to imagine different foods. Herc, Raleigh, Mako, and a few others made their daily visits and he tried to be a bit more pleasant now that he was occupied learning all about food from Julia. Part of him was sad that he missed out on so much. It was a function of life.

“Why is he watching an old show about cooking?” Mako asked Raleigh while they were out in the hall after a visit. Chuck was enthralled by the show and merely acknowledged them and went back to reading and listening.

“He’s not combative and angry now at least. I don’t know. Mom was French and some of that sounds familiar, but…” He stopped and thought about Chuck’s life for a moment. The kid was a military brat raised in war time. Julia Child and her show were as foreign to him as the Kaiju to the planet Earth. “He’s learning something new. Let him.”

Mako nodded and looked back in the room. She noticed Chuck’s face that was both sad and wistful. “We should see if they will let Max visit now. He doesn’t…he’s not happy.”

Looking back in Raleigh nodded. “Once he can move again, it will be better.”

* * *

 

Two more weeks went by and his leg was removed from traction. A full cast was put on it for another three weeks before they would go to a walking cast. Years of fighting had one of his accounts flush with funds, plus some billionaires handed out bonuses for saving the world. Chuck used some of the money for a knee rover. He wasn’t about to get stuck on crutches. As soon as he was given his papers, he was trucking down the hall to his bunk. He was a bit wobbly, but he refused to be stuck any longer. A few messages to Hannibal Chau and a delivery schedule was set for some things Chuck wanted to try.

“Should you be using that?” Mako asked as she spotted him heading towards his room. “Looks unstable and you’ve been laid up for a few weeks.”

Chuck shrugged as he entered the code to his door. “I am not going to lounge about any more. I have things to do!” he slammed the door and went to clean up. His cast was a new type that could get wet. He showered for the first time since Pitfall. Sponge baths didn’t really help a guy get clean, only made everyone else feel better.

Finding his dad standing in the room with his Uncle Scott and Yancy Becket was a bit much as he exited the shower. “Oi! I get some privacy still!” He turned and dropped the towel to pull on some loose shorts. He didn’t care that he was mooning them. Served them right for barging in without a by-your-leave. He had a feeling this wasn’t going to be a pleasant visit either.

Scott walked over and stopped Chuck from putting on his shirt. “Stop, Charlie. We’ve waited to see you because it would feel like you were trapped.” He used his cane to tap the rover. “That’s one way to get around.” He gave Chuck his best smile.

Yancy flexed his cybernetic arm and winced as he moved closer. “As the only two members of the retired Rangers program, you’re last on the list for outreach. Then again, Raleigh and Mako only went on two missions together and didn’t get blown up.” He moved back a step at the look on Chuck’s face. Herc insisted they talk to Chuck, but that didn’t mean the kid wanted to talk to them.

“Just listen to them, son, things are changing, and you need to start moving from a wartime footing to civilian. You more than anyone need that.” Herc raised his hands in surrender as he noticed Chuck building for a full scale explosion. His boy didn’t have a frame of reference that everyone else had.

“I spent three bleeding weeks in Medical, unable to move and the moment I get free you spring this shite?” Chuck willed his hands out of fists. “Didn’t bother to notice I’ve been working on academic stuff for years on and off? Didn’t bother to notice I used free time to learn things outside of jaegers? Bloody arse!” Chuck looked around for something to throw at his dad, but his room was pretty bare.

Scott sighed. “Why don’t you do whatever you planned on this afternoon and we’ll meet tomorrow?” He clapped Chuck on his good shoulder. “We’re here to help, boy.” He loved his nephew, but when Chuck was defensive nothing was going to get through to him.

Chuck scowled at them as they left his room. He reached over and rubbed Max’s head and gave him a kiss. “What do they know?” He pulled out his tablet and checked. The first round of stuff from Chau was already on site.

* * *

 

It was late and Chuck knew that everyone was asleep. He made his way to the kitchen and pulled together the ingredients. Watching Julia’s show led to him looking at a number of different types of food. There were a few French dishes he was going to try, but he wasn’t just sticking with French. But Julia was right, food should be fun and Chuck never had that.

Grabbing the potatoes and onions, he started layering them in the dish as he placed the small chicken on top. He seasoned as the recipe called for and added a few small flourishes modern cooks added. Chuck hated bland food and that was mostly what he got all his life. The one time he got to Bangkok with his uncle, he was fourteen and loved the food. But it was a one day layover before heading to Seoul, but he’d been on lock down there. Moving around the kitchen was hard, but he was determined to do this.

Raleigh heard the noise and followed it to the smaller kitchen off from the main commercial sized one for the Mess. He watched as Chuck moved around the kitchen with a smile on his face as he talked to himself. The kid no longer looked angry, but instead looked almost happy. The weeks had seen Chuck’s moods fluctuate and Raleigh understood. Being stuck in bed was never fun, but for Chuck it was excruciating. The more he learned about the youngest Ranger the more Raleigh wanted to know. Now he was watching the kid cook. Cook! It was a whole new world.

Chuck let the chicken cook and he used the time to work on some engineering stuff. Getting a visit from the ‘retired’ group hadn’t been expected, but three weeks in medical forced Chuck to think about life. Life beyond the shatterdomes, a life he knew nothing about. Maybe that was why he latched onto an ancient show about cooking, because it was normal. It was something from the time before K-Day, a time he remembered little about. A time when he was safe.

The timer dinged and he rolled over to pull out the dish. The smell was heavenly as he set it on the counter to cool. He listened to the warning to let it sit so the juices would redistribute. No sense spending all this time cooking it to mess up at the end.

“What is that smell?”

Chuck looked up and frowned as Yancy walked in with Raleigh. Yancy was one thing. He’d gone off with Dr. Lightcap after his injuries to work with her. Raleigh, he was a mystery to Chuck. Proved not to be a has-been and saved his life in Hong Kong, but was annoying and smug. Getting all the accolades of a hero when he wasn’t around for five years while Chuck was watching jaegers fall left and right. Chuck stopped that train of thought. This was supposed to be about moving on. About finding new paths in his life.

“It’s chicken,” was all Chuck said. He pulled out the carving knife and serving spoon. He knew the instructions and began exactly as the videos said to proceed.

“You ever done this before, kid?” asked Yancy. He watched as the perfectionist started carving a chicken. He had Chuck’s file. Knew all about the kid from Scott too. Part of him ached for the boy. Losing Scott to seizures after a bad fight that Lucky Seven didn’t survive. Being in a con-pod years before any sane military would allow kids to fight. Mako was a few months older than Chuck and was thirteen when she lost her parents. Chuck was barely ten when he lost all sense of stability. The twenty-one year old man in front of him honestly only knew war. It made him ache for what the kid sacrificed.

“No, but plenty of videos show how.” Chuck made the cut and soon the chicken was sectioned exactly as it should. Looking over, he grabbed two more plates and served the brothers. He fixed a plate and finally sat down. He took a few bites and pondered the flavors. “Not bad.” He didn’t know how it should taste, but it was far better than what he was used to in mess hall food. For a first attempt, he’d have to say he did okay.

Raleigh scoffed as he piled on more potatoes. “Chuck, take it from me, this is great. Haven’t tasted food like this since our mom was alive.”

“What he said,” Yancy managed between bites. He noticed the blush crawl up Chuck’s neck and hid his smile. Abrasive personality, quick temper, highly intelligent, and unable to take a compliment; the kid was a mess. But the kid also had options now and he was going to do everything he could to get Chuck to see those. He deserved a chance.

Chuck mumbled a thanks and started to get up, but was stopped by Raleigh. “Hey, you cooked, we’ll clean up. And we are willing to be guinea pigs anytime you want to cook.”

Giving them a nod, Chuck put his leg back on the roller and headed back to his bunk.

“That kid needs help,” sighed Yancy. Scott and he had their work cut out. But he’d do it.

“Growing up with Herc and Scott? How could he not?” Raleigh moaned as he took another bite. “I saw him first. You’ve got Scott!”

“Whatever, kid.” He looked at his kid brother and laughed. He should have seen it coming; Chuck was exactly Raleigh’s type. Why did his brother go for the absolute worst possible potential significant other? Chuck was a great Ranger, but he needed a lot of work as a person. Not his fault, but it was a problem.

* * *

 

Herc and Scott heard about the chicken from both Beckets. Mako punched Raleigh in the arm for not getting her to the table to try. “See if I ever do you a favor!”

“She’s your co-pilot now,” Yancy added unhelpfully. “I’m hoping this wasn’t a one off.”

They watched was Chuck ‘walked’ into the mess with Max on his leash. In two days he’d become a terror on wheels and Chuck loved it. This was the time when it became apparent how young Chuck actually was.

“He’s a big kid,” Yancy stated flatly.   

Mako elbowed him. “Do not judge. I’ve known him for seven years and could count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen a genuine smile and fewer than that the number of true laughs. And most of those were with Max.”

Herc resisted the urge to sigh. All that was his fault and he caught Scott giving him a look. Chuck survived the war. He could do what he wanted from now on. Period. Just had to get his son to recognize issues first. His son deserved a chance at happiness. They all did.

“Well his mood has improved from threatening to drop me like a bag of kaiju…” Raleigh cut off from Yancy’s elbow. “That hurt!”

“I’ve threatened you like that!” Yancy smiled as Chuck sat down. “We’ve informed the rest of the table of your cooking exploits. There is much jealousy.”

Chuck took a few bites from his tray and sighed. Eating that chicken the night before was like seeing in color for the first time in a black and white world. What was in front of him was truly black and white. “Well, it will be a few days before I’ll do that again.”

Scott and Yancy traded looks and they nodded to Herc. They had a way to deal with the youngest Hansen.

* * *

 

Three days later, Chuck braised some meat and tried a different recipe thanks to another delivery from Chau. Three hours later, Herc led the family into that small area and Scott started serving them all Beef Bourguignon on a bed of noodles. Chuck ducked his head as the compliments started to come. But for Chuck, each bite was color returning to the world. He savored each bite and listened to them laugh and chat. He was happy they liked it. It was a bit rich, but he didn’t mind it because he realized this is what he fought for. It was for millions of people to get color back in their lives. To get family back or build new ones.

“You okay,” Mako whispered at Chuck. “Looked lost for a moment.”

“Enjoying the food.” Chuck gave her a smile and she placed a hand over his.

“It is excellent.” She added another brilliant smile of Chuck’s to her list. She would soon need to not count. It was a happy change.

The small talk turned to stories before K-Day and food they loved before. Chuck listened because he really didn’t have anything to offer. Mako mentioned something her mother made that was wonderful. His dad and uncle mentioned some hole-in-the-wall near where they grew up that was perfect. The Beckets talked about their travels. Chuck could remember something sweet his mother loved to make, but it was the happiness he remembered, not the actual item.

Chuck listened and held in his sigh. He really knew nothing of the world, but hoped food would become a window for him into it. He didn’t notice the rest of table eyeing him and noticing he never said anything. They all kept talking and eating the gift in front of them.

He smiled at them and left them to clean up. Raleigh watched as Chuck walked away and sighed. The kid needed a hug or a dozen hugs.

* * *

 

Scott and Yancy plopped down in Herc’s office. They looked over at the Marshal and waited for him to start talking. Chuck had been the first one to leave that dinner session and the mood shifted instantly.

“Get it off your chest,” Scott started, pointing at Herc with his cane. “Just start.”

Herc shook his head and sat back. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt like more of a failure than sitting there listening to all of us talk and Chuck having nothing to contribute. Sydney is an ash cloud in his childhood memory, I’ve seen it. How do you put your kid back together when his childhood is war and pain? Most people have something!” The shatterdome in Sydney had been home for years, but it wasn’t a real home. The only one his boy knew was long destroyed.

The two former Rangers traded a look before Yancy leaned forward. “He has us. Let’s start there. He’s got that amazing big brain of his. And he’s young.”

“Stop blaming yourself,” added Scott. “Yes, it sucked. But we can’t fix that. He fought in the War and won.” He raised a hand to stop his brother. “Let him own his choice to fight. You know that was his goal after Sydney.” He shrugged. “It was all he could think about for years. He gets a chance now.”

“Herc, I think he enjoys cooking. Raleigh saw him with that chicken. Your son had fun. Fun! Let him explore this. Let him open his windows. Let him heal his leg and go through therapy.” Yancy gave Herc a broad smile. “Let him be for a bit.”

* * *

 

He had other things to do and he was in a walking cast before he got back to the kitchen. There were research requested he did for some of the academics he knew. There were tests he had to take suddenly. Just stuff came up. He’d been ambushed twice by his uncle and Yancy. They made him talk about future plans. Two against one weren’t fair odds, but he’d had worse.

“Oi, if I tell you sticky beaks that I’m working on a degree plan, will you leave me alone?” Chuck couldn’t out run them and his arm strength wasn’t fully back to punch their lights out, but he was willing to try. Too bad he knew most of his poisonous Aussie wildlife from his uncle or he’d torment Yancy with something from the Outback. 

“All you had to do was say you’re working on your academics,” Scott chided. He knew his nephew was stubborn, but this was beyond. He honestly wondered if he survived the Kaiju War and this wasn’t Hell. How did he and Herc survive Chuck’s teenage years?

“No, you wanted a play-by-play. You wanted to know how I feel.” Chuck started to walk away as fast as he could which wasn’t very. He didn’t even want to get started on Raleigh shadowing him during PT. He’d swear they put a tracker on Max, but that lazy bludger never moved unless it was time for walkies. Ugh.

 “We know where to find you!” called out Yancy.

Chuck turned around and shot them the finger. He need to get out and soon. They were all driving him mad.

* * *

 

Two nights later, Chuck had everything to try a Bolognese sauce. He knew that his family knew what he was up to, but he was going to do what he wanted. First it was the trinity that he got going. Slowly he browned the pork and beef and started adding in spices. He let everything come together and went back to his books. He’d start the pasta after an hour of simmering.

Raleigh followed the heavenly smell and found Chuck deep into reading. He took in the youngest Ranger and knew that the cuts and bruises were healed. His arm was healed and his leg still mending. But it was the unobserved moments that Chuck Hansen captivated Raleigh. Too young to be as experienced as he was, a child of war, but a hero. Part of him wanted to pound that into Chuck, he was a hero and helped save the world. But Chuck was stubborn and difficult. Most importantly, he was a survivor. And he was glad Yancy only teased him when they were alone. He was not going to admit to having a crush on the kid because he didn’t. He didn’t! He was concerned!

“I can hear you thinking, might as well join me.”

Caught, Rals sat down and shrugged at Chuck. “I’m up most nights. Insomnia.”

Chuck looked at Raleigh for a moment and nodded. He placed some bread in front of him and a jar of something.

“That is a garlic butter, start spreading in on the bread.” Chuck went back to reading.

Having nothing better to do, Raleigh did as he was ordered. The tablet in front of Chuck had all kinds of equations on it. Mentally preparing for a scathing tongue lashing, he ventured anyway, “What is that?”

Blinking for a moment, Chuck frowned at Raleigh. He pulled the tablet over and pointed to it. “Looking over some bio-chemistry stuff. After I left the academy I took continuing education courses on and off. It helped pass the time and I liked learning science stuff.”

The older Ranger went back to his task. “Done.”

Chuck got up and moved around the kitchen. He started a pot of water boiling and checked his sauce.

When the rest of the family arrived the whole area smelled heavenly. Chuck served everyone and they all spent time laughing and joking. Raleigh watched as Chuck smiled, but didn’t comment much. The laughing and teasing made these evenings priceless. Raleigh really wanted Chuck to feel like he belonged and he wasn’t sure the kid knew how much people cared. Herc and Scott volunteered to clean up and they all left the area. Chuck lived two doors down from Raleigh and he walked next to the younger Ranger.

“Chuck, I have an errand to run in Hong Kog tomorrow. Do you want to come with?” The kid needed to get out and just needed…something, everything.

Shrugging, Chuck nodded, “Sure. What time?”

“Noon.” He was gratified to see a smile on Chuck’s face. Maybe they could get some food too.

**  
A few days after their excursion, Raleigh took the time to get Chuck to relax and watch old TV shows. Raleigh came to look forward to Chuck leaning against him as they watched stuff they both liked or mocked. It didn’t matter. More often than not, one would fall asleep on the other.  

More than once, one of them woke up from a nightmare of some kind and the other held him and talked him past the shadows and fear. He ignored the looks from his brother, knowing full well that he was falling for the prickly Australian.

He started helping Chuck with some of his physical therapy; learning to read the signs of anger and exhaustion before they became explosive.

“You know, I think I’m jealous,” Yancy said one afternoon as Chuck limped back to his bunk.

“Of what?” asked Raleigh. Knowing Yancy it was something weird.

“Chuck, he’s your new best friend. I’m hurt.” Yancy finished that with a snicker which garnered him an elbow in the ribs. “I want a wedding invitation. And Tendo is taking bets when you’ll propose.”

Knowing it wasn’t going to end well, Rals opted to walk away. Yancy was in rare form and unfortunately, right. Luckily, Chuck didn’t hear that exchange.

 

* * *

 

A month went by and Raleigh walked into the kwoon and frowned. Chuck was trying to do some moves with his bo, but he wasn’t cleared for that. His leg was barely out of a cast and his muscles weren’t used to that level of exercise after the last four months.

“Stop.” He walked over and took the staff from Chuck. He glared at his friend. “I will help you when you get medical clearance and I know you don’t.”

Chuck’s face contorted through several emotions. He wanted to swing at Raleigh, but didn’t. His temper was close to breaking, but he held on and turned to walk away.

“Chuck, don’t…look, there is no rush. Let your body heal without pushing and possibly having a setback.” Raleigh moved closer. They’d become very good friends and he wanted to make sure Chuck was okay.

“Listen,” Chuck started as he turned around. “Everyone bloody means well, but I’m sick of feeling weak and useless. Just because no one gives a rat’s arse about me doesn’t mean I don’t care how I feel!”

Raleigh knew they were still keeping what Australia had planned a secret. He was supposed to throw Chuck on a plane in two weeks and let the Aussie tour start in Darwin and then head to a few towns with a major stop in Perth, then to Adelaide and Melbourne, before heading to Brisbane and a coastal trip that ended in a huge party in Sydney.

The Shed was supposed to be reopened as a research center for the PPDC with that party. Then it was on to Auckland and Wellington in New Zealand. Then onto Santiago, Lima, Panama City, and Puerto Vallarta. The last stop for Chuck was San Diego. It was a months long surprise party ending in a twenty second birthday party for the kid in Las Vegas.

But he needed Chuck to not aggravate his injuries. He was close enough that the logistics worked out every step of the way.

But he had to keep it under wraps for two more weeks. Chuck had no idea that clothes had been ordered for him, that all this was planned. And even some time with some local chefs to let Chuck really experience cuisine like he’d been trying. Everyone saw how he reacted to cooking. They all wanted this for _him_. 

“Tell you what, you stay healthy and follow your schedule and I’ll take you on a vacation,” Raleigh was scrambling but he had to try something.

Those words short circuited Chuck’s thought process. “What? Where? Huh?”

Stepping closer, Raleigh pulled Chuck into a loose hug. “Take you on vacation. A nice beach in Europe or Caribbean. Sip drinks on a beach and do nothing.”

Chuck wrapped his arms around Raleigh, mindful that he was sweaty and probably stunk. “You’d do that for me?”

“You feed me some of the best food around. You stayed up with me when I can’t sleep.  You’ve held me when I couldn’t shake a nightmare. Of course I’d do that for you.” Raleigh shook his head and tightened his hug a little. He and Yancy used to hug when they were dripping sweat all the time. It never bothered him.

“Oh.” Chuck dropped his eyes as the blush deepened on his neck and cheeks. “Thanks.”

Raleigh smiled as a flustered Chuck limped out of the kwoon. He only had two weeks to keep the menace at bay.

* * *

 

Herc, Yancy, and Scott all rearranged schedules to keep Chuck off balance and from suspecting anything. Herc knew his son was finishing up some courses he’d taken with so much downtime. Raleigh made sure Chuck wasn’t pushing too hard and also keeping his son out of trouble.

“Mako’s in Sydney getting everything ready there,” Tendo said as he handed more paperwork to Herc. “When are you leaving? This is for you too.”

Shaking his head, Herc didn’t want any accolades, but they were going to honor the Hansen family. So he was preparing to depart with Scott. Herc’s girlfriend was already in Sydney with Mako, getting the Shed ready for people again.

“You can go three weeks without seeing Aisha,” Yancy muttered. “You have a right hand that is fully functional. Scott said you’ve been using it since you were twelve.” He wasn’t one to judge. He’d been active at the same age. Hell learning to use his other hand had been a priority once he’d recovered. He loved his cybernetic arm, but was iffy on his metal hand getting too familiar with his tender bits.

Herc blushed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond to the barb.

Scott clapped his brother on the back and started moving. He didn’t need his cane all the time, but kept it around incase his brain had a blip. One seizure in the con-pod was enough to knock him down, but he was a Hansen; he got back up. “I know for a fact that you’re still at it twice a day, Yance. Don’t get too smug.”

Opting not to stick his tongue out, the elder Becket shot back, “Spoil sport.”

* * *

 

It was the longest two weeks of Raleigh’s life. Chuck’s energy levels were up and he was tired of being cooped up. Small trips out weren’t ideal and now the time finally arrived. He didn’t think he was this nervous when he climbed into Gypsy the first time.

“Okay, I’m packed and ready.” Chuck climbed into the jumphawk. He looked around and was surprised to see only the two of them. “How did we rate this?”

Answering with a shrug, Raleigh waited until they were over the water and pulled out a portfolio. He handed it over and waited for a reaction.

“What’s this?” Chuck opened it and looked at the itinerary. He scanned the dates and places slowly taking in what he was reading. “What?” he was at a total loss.

Letting all the affection he felt for Chuck color his voice, “Chuck, you are a national hero. Did you honestly think Australia was going to let you not get honored? They love you in Peru and Mexico too. No one forgot, Chuck. No one.”

“Oh.” He was at a loss for words as he looked at the packed schedule. Months of pain, rehab, and trying to keep busy and suddenly this. Utterly speechless. He sniffed and fought against the water building in his eyes. He was tough, but he couldn’t help it. It was overwhelming.

Raleigh leaned over and kissed Chuck. “Some of us even love you, you prickly koala.”

Chuck pulled him closer and kissed him back. “About time!”

* * *

 

The Australian tour was a blur as they arrived in Sydney. Coming back to the Shed was something of a homecoming. The thousands of people filling the streets as they arrived was a site to behold. Collapsing on the bed was amazing after the trip. This was going to be his home when he returned.

He lifted his head as the door opened and he stared at his dad. “Hey.”

Herc gave his son a smile and left room for Max to come barreling in. “Scott and Yancy are done spoiling him.” He walked in and sat down next to Chuck on the bed. “Been pushing it hard with this tour; you okay?”

A small smile crossed his face as he thought back to the cooking lessons in Perth and Melbourne. Authentic Greek food in Perth and some amazing Italian food was created in Melbourne. Those were the highlights so far. The huge party at the Shed was the next night. Chuck rubbed his knee and gave his dad a real smile. “Hard to imagine it being better. A bit achy, but I’ll manage.”

Herc knew all about Raleigh. Mako and Yancy picked up on it first. Scott wasn’t too far behind. Herc didn’t want to think about it, but could read the signs. Raleigh was with Chuck all the time and that kept his son occupied. They worked well together, Raleigh knowing when to let Chuck vent and when to pull him back. And Chuck, the way Raleigh looked at him was how any partner should.

“You and Raleigh?” Herc hid his smile at Chuck’s deep red blush. “That good?” teasing his son never felt so right.

“Shaddup!” He buried his face into Max’s neck. Raleigh made him feel things that he never expected. He was becoming such a sap and liked it.

“He’ll be by later, stuff he and Mako are working on came up so don’t worry. And son, glad you are enjoying this.”

Chuck looked up and nodded. “Thanks, dad.” He waited for his dad to leave and pulled out his tablet. It was loaded with videos of recipes from chefs around the world. He patted his stomach and shook his head. He was glad that he was keeping up his exercise regime and therapy otherwise he’d have gained a dozen kilos. Of course, Raleigh and he also worked some of that off at night, and during the morning. Occasionally in the afternoon too if they had time. Though they went to one event reeking of sex so they limited the afternoon trysts to when there was plenty of time to clean up.

“I’m such a sap,” he muttered to Max as he adjusted his jeans.

* * *

 

Las Vegas was nothing like it used to be. So much of the southern California population moved there and Arizona after the Kaiju arrived. The decadence was still there though. Raleigh wrapped Chuck in a bear hug as they looked over the city as dusk faded into night.

“Happy birthday, Chuck,” Raleigh whispered as he started trailing kisses along Chuck’s jaw.

Chuck leaned back as he held in his retort that his birthday wasn’t until the next day, but the party was later that night. The world was saved. He was better. “I love you.” It was the first time he said those words.

Raleigh stopped and faced him. He ran his fingers through Chuck’s hair and smiled. “I know Charlie. You cook just for me when we have time off. I’ve loved you since they pulled your battered pod from the sea, I just didn’t realize it at first. Then it hit me in the gut the first time I saw you cook. You deserve to be loved and all the happiness in the world.”

Reaching out and kissing his Ranger, Chuck pulled back and smiled after a few moments. “Bunch of saps we are.”

“I’m fine with that.” Raleigh kissed him again. “Just love me when I’ve gained a ton of weight because of how much you feed me.”

“Maybe I want that so you can’t outrun me anymore,” Chuck said as he kissed him back. “Thanks, love, for everything.”

“My absolute pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another WIP that I'm posting. It started one way and then went sideways. Here it is.


End file.
